


A Guide to Hallownest for Children of the Burrowmother

by kaerstyne



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Original Bug Kingdom (Hollow Knight), Post-Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), travel guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/pseuds/kaerstyne
Summary: Greetings, traveler! We hope our guide will help you make the most out of your journey through the ancient kingdom of Hallownest.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	A Guide to Hallownest for Children of the Burrowmother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naminobis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminobis/gifts).



## A Guide to Hallownest for Children of the Burrowmother

### by Chirin and Latis of Boreroot Village

### Introduction

The ancient kingdom of Hallownest to the east has long suffered from infection and ruin. However, recently a great warrior-bug purged the infection from the land, making it safe for us children of the Burrowmother to travel there once more. We, Chirin and Latis of Boreroot Village, have recently traveled to Hallownest ourselves, and we have compiled our thoughts into this guide to help any others who want to do the same.

### Traveling to Hallownest

#### Great Wasteland

  * You will have to travel east through the Great Wasteland to reach Hallownest. It is a rocky, barren land with very few plants. It is not especially dangerous other than the lack of food, but it will take 2-3 days to cross, so be sure to bring enough food with you.
  * The rocky terrain makes digging difficult, so it is easiest if you can fly, or if a flying friend can carry you.
  * On your way through the wasteland, be on the lookout for shiny fossilized shells. Hallownest residents call these "Geo" and like to trade for them, so go ahead and start picking up any you see.



#### Howling Cliffs

  * Once you arrive at the other side of the Great Wasteland, you will be in an area at the edge of Hallownest called the Howling Cliffs. From there, head to the east side of the cliffs and then go down through a set of tunnels called King's Pass. You'll wind up in the village of Dirtmouth, and from there you can easily access the rest of Hallownest!
  * If you get lost, look for the home of the warrior-bug Mato on the eastern cliff. He is very friendly and gave us good directions when we arrived. He is also a master of the Hallownest weapon called the "nail", and he's happy provide demonstrations if you're interested.
  * On your way through the cliffs, be sure to check out the caverns. One of them leads to a grotto with an ancient grave. We couldn't find out much about who is laid to rest there, but the grotto itself is full of glowing butterflies that bathe the area in a soothing blue light, along with some tasty roots. It's a great place to rest after crossing the wasteland!



### Important Places

#### Dirtmouth

  * Dirtmouth is a small village on the surface of Hallownest, in the valley between the Howling Cliffs and Crystal Peak. We're told it was once much bigger, but many of the residents moved underground when the infection came.
  * Upon arrival, you'll first want to speak to the wise Elderbug in the center of town. We believe he is one of the oldest bugs that we encountered during our trip. As expected of a den elder, he is holds a great deal of knowledge about the history of the kingdom, and he has sage advice to share about the journey ahead of you.
  * There are two bugs here that have valuable items for trade: 
    * Iselda has maps created by her mate, an acclaimed thinker-bug named Cornifer who has braved the far corners of the kingdom.
    * Sly has an assortment of helpful travel goods, though he will ask for many Geo shells in exchange.



**Chirin's Tip:** You can easily travel around Hallownest with the aid of the Old Stag, the honorable father of the local mover-bug tribe. You can find him at locations called Stag Stations scattered all over the kingdom, including one in the center of Dirtmouth. He accepts Geo shells as tribute and as payment for his services, and he has many stories about Hallownest in its prime.

 **Latis's Tip:** Apparently presenting tribute to den elders not a common custom in Hallownest, so the Elderbug may be confused by your offering. He doesn't seem interested in bark, fruit pits, or Geo shells, but he did enjoy hearing stories from our village.

#### Forgotten Crossroads

  * Entering the well at the edge of Dirtmouth will take you down to the Forgotten Crossroads, which leads to many other places within Hallownest. It is also quite large and has a number of interesting features of its own.
  * To the east, the Temple of the Black Egg is a sacred temple built to seal the old god that brought the infection to the kingdom. It is the site of an epic battle between the old god and the great warrior-bug, which resulted in both of their deaths, but freed the land from the infection forever. Be sure to come here to pay respects to the great warrior-bug's memory. There's a special flower from the Queen's Gardens we're told makes an excellent offering.
  * To the west, the Ancestral Mound is home to the last surviving member of a soul-bug tribe called the Snail Shamans. He cannot leave his mound, so he appreciates knowledge of the outside world. Sadly, we children of the Burrowmother seem unable to use the skills he teaches, but they do look very nice.



**Chirin's Tip:** In the southeast of the crossroads you can find a massive metal device called a tram. If you give the tram Geo shells, it will carry you in its belly to the Resting Grounds. It is very fast, but less pleasantly rumbling than traveling with the Old Stag.

 **Latis's Tip:** Dig beneath the Ancestral Mound to find a special pool of water called a hot spring! Unlike regular water, this pool is very hot, and swimming in it is almost as invigorating as taking an acid bath. There are several other hot springs throughout the kingdom, and you should absolutely try to experience at least one during your trip.

#### City of Tears

  * The City of Tears has been the capital of Hallownest since long before the infection came, though much of it has fallen into ruin now. Its current name comes from the water that leaks through the cavern ceiling from the Blue Lake above, causing a constant steady rain over the city. We suggest bringing some sort of cover and not lingering outside too long.
  * The city has many places of interest to thinker-bugs, such as the Watcher's Spire, former home to the esteemed thinker-bug Lurien, and the Soul Sanctum and Tower of Love, both old research hives. There is much history and knowledge to be found here.
  * The fountain at the center of the city is a beautiful tribute to another great warrior-bug who tried to rid of the kingdom of the infection in the past.



**Chirin's Tip:** The traditional way to enter the city is by following the Pilgrim's Way, which begins at the west end of the Forgotten Crossroads and travels through Greenpath and the Fungal Wastes before arriving at the city. Those of you interested in the full historical experience can try to follow this path, though be aware that the Fungal Wastes are quite dangerous for our kind.

 **Latis's Tip:** A thinker-bug called Lemm lives in the city and will trade Geo shells for any historical artifacts you find around Hallownest. For those who aren't thinker-bugs themselves, this can be a good way to acquire Geo shells for the rest of your journey.

### Places to Visit

#### Greenpath

 **Chirin's Tip:** The Lake of Unn at the far west of the area is a sacred place for the local Mosskin tribe. On the shore of the lake is a beautiful moss-covered temple dedicated to Unn, their deity, and the lake itself is full of a bright green acid that makes it a lovely place to relax. Thinker-bugs will also be very interested in talking to the Mosskin to hear more about Unn and their faith.

 **Latis's Tip:** As the name suggests, Greenpath is full of all kinds of greenery, much of which doesn't exist in our homeland. If you like to eat leaves, roots, or bark, be sure to stop by and sample some of the many delicious plants here. Note that it's best to avoid the sharp spiky plants, as they are dangerous to touch and not very tasty anyway.

#### Queen's Gardens

 **Chirin's Tip:** While Greenpath is more of a natural wilderness, with the Queen's Gardens it's easy to see that they were carefully sculpted by builder-bugs in the past. It may be somewhat overgrown now, but the whole garden is still covered in the intricate architecture and thoughtfully chosen varieties of plants. It's a shame we'll never get to see what it looked like at the height of its glory.

 **Latis's Tip:** Deep in the heart of the gardens is a simple grave in a room full of mysterious white flowers. According to the locals, the grave is for a mantis who angered her kin by falling in love with a bug from outside her clan, something that was apparently considered inappropriate. The real highlight is the flowers, which have an otherworldly beauty and make excellent offerings to shrines or den elders. They are very delicate, so be sure to handle them carefully.

#### Fog Canyon

 **Chirin's Tip:** A vast archive lies in the middle of the canyon, once maintained by the great thinker-bug Monomon. Various notes, artifacts, and devices that she left behind can still be found in the ruins, making it an excellent stop for thinker-bugs.

 **Latis's Tip:** The many acid lakes have filled the air with many bubbles and gases, giving most of the area a pleasant pink glow. The strange jelly creatures that live here are also nice to look at, and a careful mover-bug can ride them through the canyon. Be careful not to land too hard on the creatures or any of the orange bubbles, however, as the orange gases inside explode when too much force is applied.

#### Resting Grounds

 **Chirin's Tip:** The entire Resting Grounds is filled with graves to the fallen from Hallownest's past, but the Spirits' Glade is the most memorable area for the lovely waterfalls surrounding the graves. The ghost of a warrior-bug called Revek guards the graves here and will not tolerate any disturbances, but anyone who wants to sit quietly and pay respects is welcome.

 **Latis's Tip:** At the west end of the Resting Guards is a large, gorgeous lake glowing a bright blue, which is appropriately known as the Blue Lake. Despite the color, the water is unfortunately not acid, so the lake isn't the best swimming destination, but it's easily one of the most scenic views in all of Hallownest.

#### Deepnest

 **Chirin's Tip:** The Distant Village in at the far end of Deepnest was once the home of a tribe not unlike our neighbors, the children of the Webmother. They did not follow the King of Hallownest, but they too fell prey to the infection when it arrived. The village itself is largely abandoned now, though some of the Webmother's people can still be found living around Deepnest, but anyone who is familiar with the children of the Webmother at home may find it an interesting place to visit.

 **Latis's Tip:** For us children of the Burrowmother, Deepnest may be the place in Hallownest that feels like the most like home. It's a very dark region full of tunnels winding through the soil, with lots of other digger-bugs to keep you company. The main tunnels are made by large digger-bugs called Garpedes, which are very much like the Burrowmother's guards back home. Their digging makes the soil rumble around you as you travel, which is a sensation from home we found ourselves missing during our time in Hallownest.

#### Kingdom's Edge

 **Chirin's Tip:** Below Kingdom's Edge is the Hive, home to a clan of bugs we'd never seen before, called "bees". They specialize in creating a delicious substance called "honey", and also produce many mighty warrior-bugs. Their Hivemother queen unfortunately perished during the infection, but many others of the clan still inhabit the Hive. I highly recommend visiting to try their honey and admire the lovely golden structure of their hive.

 **Latis's Tip:** For warrior-bugs, the highlight of Kingdom's Edge is easily the Colosseum of Fools found in the upper area. Many warrior-bugs come here to test their abilities by battling against each other, and the winners receive great accolades and many Geo shells. Even if you aren't a warrior-bug, it can be fun to stop by and watch a tournament or two to see all the different kinds of bugs who participate!

#### The Abyss

 **Chirin's Tip:** The Abyss is very relevant to those interested in the history of the kingdom, as local legends say the king used the void-dark here to create the great warrior-bug who purged the infection. If you travel to the bottom of the Abyss and across the lake of void, you will find many interesting features, such as an ancient lighthouse and several old experiment rooms.

 **Latis's Tip:** If you liked the blue butterfly grotto in the Howling Cliffs, there's a similar grotto hidden along the west wall of the Abyss. Proceeding through the area may be difficult for those who aren't mover-bugs or don't have wings, as there are many sharp spikes along the walls and the ground is difficult to dig through. However, for those who can make it through, the view at the end is well worth it.

### Places to Avoid

#### Fungal Wastes

  * The main feature of this area is the springy mushrooms growing everywhere. While their smell may be enticing, we can tell you from personal experience that the taste is not. We recommend going elsewhere for food.
  * There is also a bug (?) clan called the mushroom tribe that lives here. If you do decide to try sampling the plants, check first to make sure they aren't members of this tribe, as they can look very similar. The mushroom-bugs do not enjoy being nibbled on.
  * The other primary residents are the mantis tribe, living in Mantis Village to the east, below the entrance to the City of Tears. They are extremely swift and dangerous to us, and we strongly suggest staying far away from them.



#### Crystal Peak

  * There are many rocks but very little dirt inside the mountain, making it difficult to dig through. Flying bugs will fare better here, provided you don't get your wings caught on anything.
  * The residents of Hallownest like to mine the sharp shiny crystals embedded in the rocks. Despite our best efforts, we were unable to determine what it is they find so appealing about the crystals; we mostly found them very bright and difficult to eat.
  * Be wary of the moving floors set up by the miners, as they can easily trap you beneath rocks or mining machines.



#### Royal Waterways

  * This area does have some highlights that may draw you in, namely the savory smell and the acid pools of Isma's Grove in the east, but overall we did not find it as pleasant as we'd hoped.
  * The structures are mostly bug-made, so the lack of dirt makes it difficult to crawl through. In addition, there are many large pools of water around the area, and they are not at all nice to swim in. Definitely not recommended for any bugs who can't fly.
  * The Fluke tribe lives here, but apart from their young queen, we found them aggressive and difficult to communicate with. Proceed with caution.



#### Ancient Basin

  * Similar to the Royal Waterways, the Ancient Basin has many bug-made areas, with little dirt or plant life. As a result, it has many of the same issues as the Waterways when it comes to travel, though it is much less wet.
  * Thinker-bugs may be interested in coming here to see the remains of the King's palace, but be warned that only the ruined gates remain at this location. The palace itself vanished with the King's departure from Hallownest.
  * If you're passing through here on your way to The Abyss, head directly down from where the metal tram beast lives and avoid exploring too much. The side paths are lined with many spikes that can make the area difficult to traverse.




End file.
